


Chaldea Daycare

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: In one timeline Chaldea is the last Bastion for the defense of Humanity. A single Master with the assistance of an abundance of Heroic Spirits across the history coming together to save the world and it's history. That is not this timeline.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. The Staff

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Marisbury looked at the capable teachers he gathered for his elite school.

His greatest accomplishment to bringing humanity together had finally finished. 

A place similar to Clock Tower, but for children that have been learning the family craft and the newest blood to mingle together. A chance to meet and greet peers without the pain of looking at everyone like they were an enemy. A chance to greet one another without fearing your Professor was going to use you for materials in their next experiment as the unlucky could attest should they be able to speak. A place where all walks of life could, if not interact as Marisbury hoped they did, then they could see the way another lived outside their own bubble. 

Or even their own house. Marisbury recalled there were great deal of heirs that never once met actual people aside from their parents if they were lucky.

It really wasn't too much to ask for parents to let their children make friends with others that they didn't have to hide the world of magic from, learn _actual_ people skills (an ability so mangy mages didn't have it wasn't even funny a minority _could_ noticed), introduce the newer blood - if they could be found early enough - into the society, and let the children start networking if they couldn't do friends.

The networking was really the only part that sold the parents. Marisbury made the tuition cheap enough due to his own wish from another event and his very good negotiating skills that would make lesser men cry to be on the other end of him.

Of his crew of teachers only Kirschtaria and Romani truly were on board with his ideals, although Goldolf was surprisingly close for all he had issues using the right words. The man sometimes falling into the maturity of the age of the person he's with until he remembers otherwise. He's seen Goldolf and Marie argue enough to confirm it. 

Really it's wonderful Marie made a friend, but the way those two deny it is amusing. Perhaps it's due to them being shy?

Marie needs to enjoy he time with a friend. She doesn't usually get along well with others. This is good for her too. She may be his daughter, but he was in charge and she was just another teacher. If her interactions to get more comfortable talking to people started with small children until she was more confident in talking to those older than her students, then so be it. Until then she could make her own connections with her students and their older relatives. She had to start somewhere. The less she ended up turning to others for help and the more confident she became, the prouder he will be of her maturing with confidence.

Romani may end up spending more time as a Doctor when not teaching, but he had staff for the rest of the department to cover him there. Marisbury was confident in the man's ability to teach children kindness and children in general. Mash was proof enough.

And with Romani came Da Vinci. The woman refusing to leave after meeting him. The chance to have sometime teaching young children was appealing all on its own as well from her excitement on more semi apprentices. 

A few others on staff chose to be here more with the knowledge on how some would reject the ideal. Reject it violently and use it for their own gain if they could. While it was amusing on how some so violent were willing to fight in the name of a peaceful solution, at least it meant the children would be protected. As well as taught that there was a way to make this work even if they were too set in the ways of a magus thinking.

"I look forward to our doors opening tomorrow. I'm sure it will be a beginning to remember." Marisbury smiled to them all.


	2. Mash Makes A Friend

“It’s going to be the first time you meet other kids your age? Don’t worry, kids are a little new to you over the last few years, but they could be new friends! Someone to study and play with. So don’t get upset if you get nervous. Okay, Mash?”

Mash was confused about why Romani was talking about not being nervous. He… if he was nervous then why was he asking _her_ if she was the one that had nerves? She was taught by him and Da Vinci for when the Academy was made. Da Vinci even told her one day that Mash helped him overcome his fear of working with small children. However, if that was true, then he might be relapsing if he was saying such odd things. She needed Da Vinci to explain again. She was not a Senpei, but she could interpret things for her. The learning program Sheba that she was one of the testers for taught a lot, but people were hard to figure out.

“And it’s okay if you don’t stand next to one of the adults you know. We don’t mind if you want to talk and play with someone your own age.” Romani continued on as Mash still tried to understand what he was going on about.

“I will complete my assignments, Doctor Romani you don’t have to worry about other kids interfering.” And there he went slumping over again. The two of them walking to the room that was set to be the auditorium where the children, some accompanied by a chaperone and some not, were meant to get their introduction to the school and get divided into classes.

“That’s not what I meant to tell you.” Romani paused and placed a hand over his left eye as if to puzzle over a great secret. And then nodded.

“Doctor Romani, aren’t we supposed to be walking?”

“You’re smart for an eight year old, Mash. Really smart. But I want you to remember you can make friends. That is one of the biggest things school is all about. We might never know where your family was after your home town was attacked, but I bet they would want you to meet new people and have fun too. If you turn out to not like people after trying….. then it’s fine. You tried. I know you can get your work done and have friends if it makes you worried.”

Oh… so he was worried for her.

Mash felt warm in ways she hadn’t for a while. She knew she had a brother at least, but no one would replace him. A friend though. She might be able to do that. “Affirmative, Doctor.”

“Right. That’s the spirit Mash!” Romani took her hand in his motivated cheer to hop to it as they say to the room, eager for Mash to make her first friend.

It really didn’t take them more than ten minutes to get there.

“Remember to have fun and make friends!” Romani was really excited. It seemed he forgot all about his earlier anxiety.

“I will, Doctor.”

Romani waited until Mash was completely through the doors before going to his designated spot by the other teachers. Quite a lot of them aside from the ones Romani saw regularly in the meetings with Marisbury. It appeared that the recruiting went much better than he expected in the last year.

.

* * *

.

Mash walked with her head looking straight to find a spot to stand. A platform stage was set up in the front with monitors one could see the stage from the farther away you were. Even so, Mash liked the option of getting close and hearing the information provided. It was always important to hear all the facts.

She passed by a gold hair boy in a laughing contest with a dark haired boy, and another blond. A red haired boy seemed to be bragging in the midst of the laughter. A family, or a lot of relatives that looked the same with blond hair and green eyes were looking to be about to fight, the only boy involved looked to be making the best effort. A few other boys, one with the same coloring appeared like he wanted to come over and help, looked on impressed as they all tried to fight and calm down at the same time. Two of the boys that stood out had hair in a shade of purple… well purple and a closer version of her own hair and eyes. Her own eyes lingered on them so much she didn’t pay attention to the spot in front of her.

“Owies, What’s the big deal walking into me?” A voice said after Mash hit something and fell to the ground. …no not something, someone.

“My apologies, I wasn’t paying attention.” Mash looked over at the person she hit. The other was a girl her own age with red orange hair and gold eyes. Eyes that lit up as soon as they heard her talk.

“My name is Gudako, I like the way you talk.” She was grinning largely as she said that too.

“I.. my name is Mash.”

“Well Mash, we are going to be the best of friends now.”

Mash remembered the Doctor telling her to make friends. “Alright.”

“Yes!! We can be best friends let’s go set up a tent over there with some of the coats.”

“Gudako wait!”


	3. Rin enters a little EXTRA

Rin didn’t like the need to go to another school.

She didn’t want it after all this time of settling into one new place after her father got a new job. He was teaching her how to make her own electronics from scratch and more. Asher was a mechanical and technical engineer jack of all trades. Frequently testing himself in making software as well as the hardware for all of the projects he could. Rin thought her father amazing to be able to take bits and pieces of things and turn them into things on par with what her mother could call a Mystic Code of the mundane world. He even made it a game to make programs and slip into security systems for companies for fun and got paid for it. Enough so that her mother and her never really wanted for anything. It was clear her father adored her and her mother by spending almost all his time with them when not out working with his two friends at his regular job. The man could never sit still.

Father loved Mother enough to even take the magic in stride. Asking all sorts of questions. Questions that made Mother _think_ and make some of her own spells. 

He never cared to do magic himself. 

He created enough things that were like magic to Rin. Things he found a calling in that didn't fall into using magic of his own.

After all, that was Mother's specialty right?

Father told Rin she would be the best of both worlds. Her and her baby brother Samuel. They could do both, either, or neither if they wanted to according to him.

Rin wanted to be the best of _both_!

Father even loved her mother enough to take her last name when they married. Telling her mother there were enough Smiths in the world, it was fine when she was so apologetic. It was one of her favorite stories to hear about her parents romance. Especially when the name was all mother had connecting her to her and her family. One she loved dearly, but never wanted to see again.

Her mother made it clear she preferred to stay as far away from her brother as she could. And mother was very much not interested in getting married to the man her own grandfather picked out. Sadly, for her grandfather and in a surprising turn of event for her mother, Hitomi, had her chance to leave after grandfather died. The man was one that took a wife late after working hard to regain much for the Family in the ending of both the second World War and the third Holy Grail War. The last transferring of the Family Crest took the last of him the following days.

Mother was smart and even if she was the heir to the family to learn the fundamentals and what she could of magic. It was not as difficult to memorize for mother as it was for Rin’s uncle. The man was born first so he was the one to inherit and mother, despite being possibly more suitable, was born second and set to the side. It made Rin a lot sad to hear about this since it sounded like her mother was close to her brother when they were young. The two of them even daring to have their first born children named Rin in a fit of childish settlement as long as it was spelled differently. Boy or girl didn't matter.

Mother doesn’t even know if he remembered that part.

But enough of all that. 

Mother wanted her to go to a school for children to learn magic and more. Rin would be fine with it if it wasn't a boarding school. At least it only lasted for five months. An extra three months was optional, and ,apparently, taken up normally by orphans. 

But Mother looked so _hopeful_.

"I'll go if I have to, but I want to hear from you every day!"

"I made a phone just for you with your mom's help. It should work better than anything out there on the market and work with that magic of yours." 

"Really!?"

"You bet! I bet we could make a better one together when you get back." Rin was not holding onto all the hugs too long. Nor was she crying.

She was fine.

.

* * *

.

Rin looked around in the hall leading into the auditorium. There were so many kids around her age. Al lot them of them had to know magic!

.....Rin took a direct turn not once, but twice after seeing someone that looked like HER three times!!

She was not going to meet her Mother's relatives yet.

"You could sit with me, if you want to void them." A soft voice called to her left, startling Rin. Her blond hair almost hitting another with her pigtails as she turned sharply.

And _not_ startled at all.

"What if I don't want to?" Rin asked without thinking.

"My name's Hakuno." The brunette in front of her said abruptly.

"My name's Rin." Rin answered back automatically, then pointed just as abruptly at Hakuno. "Why did you do that?"

"Well we aren't strangers anymore. That means we can be friends, right?" Hakuno was oddly blank faced, but somehow so cute. Especially when she tilted her head with her chin in her hands.

"Of course we are going to be friends!" Rin shouted after realizing she wanted to be _her_ friend.

She made a friend! Her parents were going to be so proud!


	4. Gudao Finds Someone Sane

Gudao was looking around confused. 

He may have been one of the orphans added into the program, but he never expected to see so many people. There were so many kids everywhere his age. So much so that he was afraid he might just get squished if he didn't find a spot quick. The place might have been huge before he came into the auditorium that seemed to fit an entire city's worth of people into it to him. 

...well at least he thought so. He had neve seen so many people in one place before. Then it _had_ to be a city's worth. 

"Let's hold hands so we don't get lost." His little sister had a habit of wandering off and saying the wrong things to adults, or anyone else, at times.

He didn't feel her warm hands slip into his own. There was no whining she was a big girl. Or even a declaration he was the best big brother in the world. She had no in between for that. Gudao looked to the left where she was _supposed_ to be and felt panic. Gudako wandered off on her own. Again.

The black haired boy let out a nervous chuckle and then started looking among the other kids for his rambunctious sister. He was sure she would make some sort of scene. 

The first group he saw was a large... and he meant large group of blond girls. All of them looking the same. There was a lot of infighting in that group near the side of it. Better stay away from there. It would be scary. And probably hurt if they did fight.

' _Oh... no_ ,' Gudao thought as he looked closer, ' _Some of them have different eye colors. And some of them are older too!_ ' 

He was so distracted by the fighting he missed a purple haired little girl bump into the very sister he was looking for. The pair of them running off and not seeing him in the very busy crowd to find seats.

That didn't mean he was ready to give up just yet. Or resign himself to seeing her by the time they went to bed. The two of them sharing the same doubled room since they didn't want to be separated. They checked in under the room with family option instead of in the same gender. Both of them too young to be considered for their own rooms yet.

' _She has to be here somewhere_.' Gudao thought more and more frantic about what could happen to her. Her brand of mischief might get her hurt if he didn't stop her.

He was so distracted that HE did not see the brown haired boy until it was too late. The other boy rammed right into him only to be pulled up by him and latched onto by the hand in a stone like grip that he had no choice but to run behind him. 

Completely in the opposite side of the room than his sister. Not that he would know that.

The other boy ran and ran. Not stopping until there was no one around but a few monitors above them. Impressive in a really packed room. Just panting as if the pair had run for their lives.

"W-why?" Gudao finally was able to wheeze out. "Why did you drag me with you?" He couldn't even stand up on his own, having to hold onto the wall for support. The other boy in the same boat as him.

"I-what?" The brown amber eyes looked shocked. The face expressively telling Gudao the other kid didn't even realize he picked him up in his mad escape. "Sorry. I thought you were Hakuno."

"I'm not." Gudao was finally getting his breath back. "My name is Gudako. I was looking for my little sister." It seemed to get through to his stunned expression as he finally relaxed to talk back from his stiff frozen look.

"I'm Hakuno Kishinami." He introduced himself back.

"But I thought you thought **_I_** was Hakuno? How could you think I was you?" That didn't make sense. 

"My twin sister. We have the same name with different characters. She was right next to me before.." He looked so depressed about that. Gudao understood. He lost his little sister, but so did he. He thinks. He doesn't know how twin stuff worked. He saw some in the orphanage before, but it was like they had a secret code.

"Did she wander off? I was looking for my little sister who does that." Gudao offered him. He looked really upset. Probably as upset as he was when he couldn't find Gudako.

"No. One of the green eyed blond girls started shouting stuff at me and then another girl with pink hair and fox ears started shouting back. It was hard to hear it over everyone else and the other fights with the really big group of blond, green eyed girls, but they grabbed me so it might have been to fight _me_ next. I got out and tried to run. Hakuno was supposed to be you when I heard them calling from the back." He looked scared. No wonder he was running for his life. And supposedly his sisters. Those blond girls looked scary. The other girl might have been just as bad too.

"We can find them together after the opening?"

"Thank you!"


End file.
